Andis
Andis is one of the last few Rainbows in VRChat and has since made her way into Joey Bagels' videos and his heart. A Rainbow of few words has won over many people. History Before Joey Bagels even encountered Andis, she was wandering around VRChat where she met one Magic Kappa in which the two found an instant connection. Andis has the 'honor' of marrying Magic Kappa and is actually his second marriage. Sometime after marrying Magic Kappa, Andis was adopted by Rainy and since then has been adopted by Lanfear and then Joey. Ever since then, Andis has joined Joey and Lanfear on many adventures, participating in many story lines and also making cameos in other content creator's videos/livestreams. Andis has recently started dating Shai of the Shai Sisters, attempting to start a harem to make her father Joey proud. Despite the harem attempt, she refuses to divorce Magic Kappa and promises to keep him away from the "family" as much as she can. Appearances Andis made her first ever appearance in Joey Bagels' video "I'M MARRIED TO OATHMEAL" as one of the participants for the famous VRChat game/pastime, Werewolf. Since her debut, Andis has been a semi-regular in Joey's videos, partaking in events, story lines and even attending the bachelor party where she was concerned for Ryan's well-being. (Wait, Who brings their kid to a bachelor party?) Known words Andis is one of little vocabulary, but usually gets her point across. "Rainbow": This is usually Andis' greeting and or responses to basic questions. "No!": This is the typical response that she uses when she dislikes something. "*Horrific gagging*": Andis usually does this when someone jams their finger, an item, or their whole dang hand down her throat. "Liar!": When someone tells a lie, Andis is usually the first to point it out. "Wow!": Similar to Owen Wilson, this is usually the go-to in response to lewd jokes or an out of the blue joke. "Mommy!": Andis calls two people Mommy, Lanfear, and RainyDays "Murder!": Andis usually uses this word to greet Ashunera, but when she witnesses a fight, she usually says this. She sometimes combines this with "Tuturu!" to make her war-cry. "Daddy!": This is a name reserved only for Joey, but Andis also sometimes calls him "Joey!" when asked. "Kittymommy!": This is Andis' second-word combination, to describe her aunt, Oathmeal. "Pedo!": Andis calls anyone this who she deems a pedo. "Oppai!": Used when Ashunera is involved, Andis sometimes says this while in her adult form. She also uses this to say MaTSix, usually interchanged with "Murder". "Kitty!": This is Andis' go to for anything that's an animal. "BAD NOODLE!": Andis uses this exclusively for You'veGotTheTouch, she also sometimes uses "Pedo", "Liar", and "Ugly" to describe him. She recently added "Fired" and "Neutered" to her vocabulary. "Tomato": Andis uses this to describe Ryan and combines it with Mommy for Jakkuba. "Veev": Andis uses a mispronunciation of the Vive to get under Mad's skin. She has added "Noodle" to it and really pissed Mad off. "Omae wa shinderu": Andis somehow learned this meme and will even answer it her own by saying "Nani" "Shai": Andis knows the name of the leader of the Shai Sisters. Trivia * Andis has three stages presently known. Her tiny form, her child form, and adult form. * Andis has a fear of needles, this fear was made worse when SpazKoga chased her through a club, cornered her, jabbed her in the throat with a syringe, bit her, and vomited blood on her. * Another Rainbow, Ainen, disturbs Andis, due to the echo in her voice. * When Dr. Puppers removed his helmet, Andis was confused and claimed he was a kitty. * For some reason, Ozzy is disturbed by Andis, though the Rainbow has done nothing to her. They did share a hug at Joey's wedding though. * Originally, someone named BoxMan, started a 'Rainbow Daycare' to protect the rainbows, with Andis being one of them. The numbers decreased fast for some reason. * There is a "Stunt Andis" now, played by Jack_Lockhart. He possesses an out of date Rainbow Loli and has a very deep voice. * Andis holds the honor of being the first person to be Nagzz's notifications on both Youtube and Twitch. * Mad somehow understands Andis, and Andis somehow understands Mad's mad quacking. * Zoey Cakes has tried again and again to teach Andis how to say her name. * At some point, Andis became fluffy. * Andis has learned to whisper certain phrases. * Andis has found a common ground with the Bellsprout, BuildWithBricks and the two became fast friends. Build also serves as Andis' translator for people who can't understand her well. * It's been announced as of May 21st, 2018, that it's against the law to bully Andis. * Andis and Shai have had a romantic relationship for a good couple of months now. * Andis has recently gained the use of her arms. * She did her best at Family Feud. Category:People Category:Rainbows Category:Characters